Forgotten
by Kirameku Awa
Summary: I don't blame Ciel for what happened…but I wished he hadn't forgotten about me...


I don't blame Ciel for what happened…but I wished he hadn't forgotten about me...

* * *

><p>Ciel and I were in the same evil cult that kidnapped us a long time ago when they were still in business. They wanted to kill Ciel for a sacrifice and they were going to sell me as a sex slave…but then, like an angel from heaven, a man dressed in black holding Ciel destroyed them and left without any word other than, "Good day."<p>

Despite saving Ciel and me, I screamed at him to drop Ciel and leave us alone. I screamed and cried for days before someone found me dehydrated and starving. I was taken to a hospital and given care but I wouldn't speak, wouldn't eat.

I wanted to see Ciel, to know that he was ok.

Ciel never should have seen the things we saw or felt the pain we were given. He was only a little boy…it was his birthday too…

"Miss? How are you feeling today?"

I just looked at the young doctor like I always did.

"…I assume that you're well?"

I nodded before looking out the window to the streets of London.

"Miss…tell me your name…you know you can leave if you tell me your name…"

I looked at him and sighed, "Ciel…Ciel…"

"…I'll…I'll be back in two hours…"

I heard the doctor close the door to my room and I looked down at the streets of London, watching all the people that lived down there.

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Ciel…why did you forget about me?'_

_Ciel…_

_"__We're going to get out of here, right?"_

_I promised you…_

_"…__Ciel whatever happens to me, you must find a way out of here…"_

_"__What about you?"_

_I promised myself…that I would protect you…_

_"…__I promise I'll survive…"_

_"__I will too…"_

"Miss?"

The doctor again.

"Miss, I have someone you might want to see."

_Go away, you bigoted doctor._

"Madam?"

_That voice…_

I turned around in my wheelchair and my breath stopped in my lungs. A boy with blue hair and an eyepatch over his right eye looked at me with a beautiful sapphire eye. He didn't smile, looked like he hadn't in a long time, but he told the doctor to leave the room.

The man behind him was the same one that had stolen him away and he locked the door behind the doctor. The boy took a couple of steps forward until he was standing in front of me

"Madam…do you remember me?"

I couldn't breathe, couldn't think about anything except the boy that stood in front of me.

"…I…I…" I held my head in my hands, "I…I'm cracked…"

"Madam?"

"…I'm cracked like an egg shell…" my voice was fragile like an egg shell.

"Young master, perhaps it's better if we tell her-"

"No," I turned my chair around and stared out the window at the sky, "You two are nothing but my madness…"

"My Lady…"

"Madness…that's all you are…" the sky looked pale and I felt sick, "…Ciel died long ago…maybe the abuse made me mad…the black suited man didn't save Ciel…Ciel forgot about me…"

Tears began to pour down my face, leaving cold trails and making me feel sicker; a soft piece of cloth rubbed my cheek and I saw a blue ring from the hand holding the handkerchief.

"Please don't cry…"

"Don't entertain me, madness…"

"My Lady," the man in black offered me a glass of water, which I took with my weak hands. The glass trembled and shook but I was able to drink most of it before I lowered the glass.

"You two can't be real...I've waited for two years…"

Ciel took his hand and touched my arm resting on the armrest of the wheelchair, "How did you put yourself in this chair?"

"…when you were taken away, I punched one of those…animals in the jaw, broke it…he…broke my spine…"

"How awful…and noble of you, my Lady."

"Noble?" I glared at the man in black, "Noble would have been to punch the arsehole in the crotch and taken Ciel away, to run and run until our legs had given out, to find the cult leader and make him pay for everything that they made us see…and made us do…"

Tears trailed my face again before I felt the cloth again, "You tried to stop them…that's noble to me."

I looked at Ciel and although I didn't believe that he was real, I smiled, "Well good Ciel..."

"My young master, shall I leave for a moment, perhaps for tea?"

"Yes, Sebastian," Ciel sat in one of the open chairs in my room. It creaked from the lack of use and I felt nervous, "Please, my lady, tell me what you saw and what happened to you…"

"Never…should a boy hear these things."

"I'm not a child anymore, please…"

I looked at Ciel and felt my stomach turn; I couldn't hold it in anymore, I told him everything those bastards did to me. All the pain, all the filth that they made me do, all the evil I saw, I saw and felt everything.

"I cried and cried, screaming for them to stop, begging them to stop…" I put my head in my hands and cried.

"Miss, it's alright you survived…"

"But I didn't!" I slammed my fist on the metal table attached to the wall, "I died that day, Ciel…"

My hand hurt from the action but I didn't regret it; before he could say anything, his butler came in holding a tea tray.

He served us and I listened to Ciel talk about his life and who Sebastian really was. I nodded along and smiled when Ciel mentioned the servants at the manor and when they got their dog, Pluto.

"Sebastian's been an excellent butler for the two years that I hired him."

"Ciel…I know he was there and I know you've made a deal with him." I sipped my tea and listened to the silence that filled the room.

"How?"

"Ciel, I am the only person still alive from that day. I saw you…your butler said 'Good day' and left me there without another word."

"You what?" Ciel glared at his servant who opened his mouth to explain when I did it for him.

"Ciel, he's a demon. When you made that contract with him, all he cared about was your safety, not the safety of a chained girl screaming for him to drop you. Frankly I'm surprised that he didn't try to kill me," Ciel continued to glare at his butler until I put the teacup down and touched his hand, forcing him to look at me, "Ciel, don't be upset. Your butler only followed your order of protection."

"…"

"What?"

"…I asked him to go back to you…"

"What?"

"I told him to get you so you could come with us but he returned and said that you were dead."

"Indeed, I thought she was."

"…Camille…"

"Who?"

"A girl who was being sold as a slave too, she was talking about suicide for a long time but I thought once she saw her attackers dead…"

Camille was always the sweetest, even when they beat her. She told me that she was trying to escape with one of the capturers but I told her the only way she was leaving that place was in a hoarse.

"Poor Camille…"

"My Lady, forgive me," Sebastian put his hand over his heart and bowed slightly.

I smiled, "You are only forgiven if you pour me more tea."

He chuckled, poured the tea, and stood by Ciel like a faithful butler.

* * *

><p>"I'll come visit you soon, Miss."<p>

"…Ciel…"

He looked back at me with confusion on his lovely face, "…Ciel…please…call me Ava…"

He smiled and nodded his head before walking toward the door again; I felt hope rising in my chest, swelling like the ocean's tide before letting the tears fall out of my eyes down my face.

I turned myself around to the window and sighed in contentment, I could die happy now.

"Oh Ciel," I whispered into my hand on my cheek, "don't forget me, remember to think about me, even when I'm gone."

Tears continued to fall until a handkerchief rubbed them away; I didn't need to look because his soft voice was proof enough.

"I promise you I will never forget about you, Ava. Even if it means I must visit you every week, even if it means trying to convince you that I'm real."

"…I…I think I'd like that…"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Well...how cute? I think this is just going to be a one-shot so...but tell me what you thought of my late night writing!<p>

Until next time my lovely lords and ladies!


End file.
